Karen Nora Mathers
is a member of and Woodman’s personal secretary,, often assisting her boss by helping move his wheelchair. Being a part of , she has made an enemy of her own sister, Ellen Mira Mathers. Summary Karen is Woodman’s secretary, and usually accompanies her boss to his meetings by pushing his wheelchair. She is also the younger sister of Ellen Mira Mathers, Westcott’s secretary and the world’s strongest wizard. Appearance Karen has the appearance of a women in her mid 20s. She is described as a pale Nordic blonde with blue eyes. Her hair is short in length, but she has two front bangs that reach beyond her shoulders. During formal occasions, she wears a formal suit, with a small necklace attached. She also wears thin circular glasses. Overall, her appearance is very similar to Ellen, with Shido feeling as if he had seen her before when he first met Karen. Personality Karen has a very calm and collected personality,often never talking when she and Woodman are in public. Unlike her talkative and arrogant sister, she's silent most of the time, and the few times she speaks are curt one-liners with an indifferent tone. Nevertheless, she is very formal and often handles her secretary duties for Woodman with a professional, yet polite manner. She is also very loyal to Woodman, often always staying by his side to help him move around in his wheelchair. Like Woodman, she was relieved that things both Tohka and Shido seemed stable, despite the former inversing last month, and the later summoning an Angel. Also despite her being Ellen’s sister, she agreed that she would be willing to fight DEM, when Woodman said it might happen in the future. This shows that her loyalty to Woodman is stronger than her familial ties and that she is not as sadistic as her sister. History Natsumi Change After Kotori’s conversation with Mana, Karen sent a transmission to informing the commander of Woodman’s arrival. Later, as Shido and Tohka were walking to the shopping district, Tohka accidently bumped into Woodman by accident. As the two made their apologies, Woodman asked for directions to the public hospital. As the spacequake alarm went off, Woodman told a bemused Shido that he will be leaving the Spirit to him. After parting ways, Karen informs Woodman that he had received several messages from Kotori. When she asks where they would go, Woodman replies that he would like to see the DEM member that was captured during the time with . Afterwards, Karen asked her boss is there were any problems with the couple that they had just met, which Woodman replies that it’s fine since they looked stable. This relieved the both of them since they had received disturbing reports of Tohka inversing and Shido manifesting an Angel. Much later, the two arrived at a building own by at the outskirts of Tenguu City. The building contained the jail holding James A. Paddington. As Karen wheeled Woodman into the room, James’s body was used as a puppet so that Westcott could communicate with them. Karen listens on as Woodman refuses to return and help Westcott. After the conversation ended, Woodman tells her that she should prepare herself for a possible battle with DEM in the future. In response, Karen tells him that there are no problems, since she has long come to the conclusion that she and her sister would never understand each other. Itsuka Disaster Karen, along with Woodman, was one of the members present during the meeting discussing the Spirit mana in Shido going berserk. She and Woodman were the only people physically present, since the other members around the world were using holograms to participate. After Clayton pulled the trigger to without Woodman’s permission, Woodman scolds the other members for their insubordination and warns them to be more careful of their footsteps next time. Afterwards, Woodman has Karen push his wheelchair out of the conference meeting. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' *** Volumes 8, 12 Quotes *(To Kotori Itsuka ) ''“I’m sorry for calling in when you are busy Commander Itsuka.”''Light Novel Volume 8, Chapter 1 Trivia *Like her sister, Karen’s last name, Mathers, is a reference to MacGregor Mathers, one of the founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, which was one of the orders of the Hermetic Qabalah. Notes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Ratatoskr Category:Mystery Category:Secondary Characters